


Middle of the Night

by jophiares



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Makeout, Drinking, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Trans Lelouch, not technically explicit but rated that way just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jophiares/pseuds/jophiares
Summary: Suzaku finds himself at a party he doesn’t really want to be at. And there, he finds Lelouch too.Inspired by the Monsta X song of the same name.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Middle of the Night

Do you ever feel like you belong wrapped in the arms of another person?

It was a thought Suzaku often entertained. He's usually not one for romance, but the concept of being with someone and feeling like you’re home, feeling like you’re whole- Suzaku sighs. The thought of finding home in another person is what got him through most of his droning 9 am lectures. Hell, it even helped him understand the appeal of most works of literature so he’s grateful for the distraction to some extent. It’s too good to be true, he’s sure, but wistful thinking seldom hurt anyone.

Except. It was hurting him like a bitch. Right now.

Suzaku found himself spending his Friday night at some suburban college house party (to which he was dragged to by Gino) nursing some spiked punch that definitely wasn’t strong enough for his taste. Green eyes raked curiously through the crowd of mingling students for the 5th time that night, uninterested in the hustle and bustle of his classmates. He had long found what, or better said who, he was looking for.

A raven beauty with long, crossed legs sat perched like a prince at the bar. Since he arrived he has been chatted up by many boys and girls alike. Unsurprisingly. The boy would only need to smile and laugh, and anyone would swoon at him, offer to get him anything he wanted. _Lelouch, Lelouch_ , they would sigh his name, the mere sound of it a siren call. 

Violet eyes met evergreen as he took a sip of his drink. The raven glanced away.

Suzaku had only done this to himself.

It was his idea originally, for them to act like they didn’t know each other. ‘Save each other the trouble’, is what Suzaku had said.

Lelouch had gone through the hassle of changing his name and throwing away his royal title long ago. There wasn’t a good reason for why Lelouch would already know the son of the Japanese prime minister, even though this college was chalked to the brim with sons and daughters of dukes and duchesses. There wasn’t a good enough reason for them to not pretend to begin with.

The brunette found himself in this situation more often than not, keeping conversations with Lelouch at a minimum in the few classes they shared, opting to just stare holes into the back of his pretty head and pretend that he was alright.

Suzaku was a fucking idiot.

He’d been at the party for a little over an hour and he had spent every damn minute watching Lelouch give and receive attention, strangers’ hands making their way around that slender waist of his, eyes raking up his form as he uncrosses and recrosses his legs. He had no right to feel his chest ache at how Lelouch would run his fingers over the knuckles of his many suitors, beating them at their own game, intoxicating them with that heavy gaze of his.

It was nothing like the boy Suzaku once knew, in the heat of the summer. A shy boy, with hair that curved around the soft shell of his pink ears. Soft hands that would pick flowers and tie them together to make crowns for the three of them: Suzaku, Nunnally, and himself.

Lelouch hated royalty, but to Suzaku he was the king of that forest. When Lelouch crowned him, the boy swore to be his knight from that day on, holding onto those soft porcelain hands with his own, face splitting into a checkerboard smile.

With his years grew his teeth and his cynicism. He’d never expected to see Lelouch again, and it was a genuine surprise to see that Lelouch had grown as beautiful as he is now. Chancing another glance, Lelouch seemed to be talking to someone else now, hand laying light on the crook of their arm. Suzaku really needed a stronger drink.

Well, at least now he had a good reason to go to the bar.

-

He sat three feet from Lelouch and was not acknowledged. Pinning the bartender down, (what kind of house party has a bartender, fucking rich people) he ordered a screwdriver, needing something to take an edge off, knowing full well that vodka would do the exact opposite. Taking a sip he looks over to Lelouch again. The same stranger has their hand on his ass and the boy is simply smiling at them.

This screwdriver has to be watered down, Suzaku thinks, it’s not as strong as the way he makes them himself.

Suzaku sits there for god knows how long, nursing his drink yet refusing to order another. It’s always a waiting game, and Suzaku was the most patient person he knew. Lelouch would become difficult to each one of his suitors, and they would eventually walk away defeated and ignored by the raven as he turned his nose up at them.

It wasn’t until the fourth brave soul attempting to conquer Lelouch’s attention that Lelouch ran two fingers down the curve of his left ear. _Meet me outside_. Lelouch was using their code and something in Suzaku burned. It was an intimacy reserved for the two of them, no lingering hands nor glances needed. Suzaku counted his victory.

Finishing his drink, he made sure his cup and his tip made an audible sound against black marble before standing up and walking out the front door. He’d only been there for two hours and he was technically Gino’s ride home, but he’s sure Gino would understand. Gino already knew how it was.

Lelouch always got what he wanted.

Closing the door behind him, he looked around the silent neighborhood, sitting illuminated by new streetlights and old moonlight alike. A long sigh left his lips and his breath billowed in the cool winter air, dancing around him before disappearing up to the sky. It reminded him of Lelouch.

“This isn’t really my sort of scene, if I’m honest.” Speak of the devil.

Suzaku didn’t have to turn around to know that Lelouch wasn’t talking to him. He heard a second pair of footsteps alongside Lelouch’s as they followed the pathway to the street. Suzaku walked over to his car, unlocked the doors, and paid him no heed.

“Oh, I must’ve forgotten,” Lelouch was always the amazing actor, “I have a group project due at midnight, and my partner,” Suzaku's stomach churned when Lelouch turned to him, acknowledging him for the first time that night, “is waiting for me. I’m afraid I’ll have to bid you goodnight.”

Lelouch’s _escort_ , for a lack of a better word, opened their mouth to flounder. Yet not a single sound fell from those lips as shock squeezed their throat shut at the tender reality of Lelouch pressing a kiss onto their cheek.

“Thanks for walking me out.” He waves his fingers, gets in the car, and does not look back.

Suzaku revs up the engine and the two drive away without a word.

-

It takes ten minutes for Suzaku to reach the freeway, and in that time, neither of them have spoken. Green eyes stay focused on the black and orange of the road and fading street lamps. Tapping a finger against the steering wheel like a metronome, he waits. He refuses to let Lelouch tip the scales.

“I wish it surprised me that you drive the speed limit, but a boy like you,” Suzaku feels his lips begin to draw up in a snarl, and he can see the boy smirk from the corner of his eye, “a _good_ boy like you always has to follow the rules, doesn’t he?”

Lelouch tips the scales regardless. _Damn him_ , Suzaku thinks as his heart thrums in his ears. Thank god it’s dark. Lelouch can’t see his blush.

Another five minutes pass in relative silence, and Suzaku can feel his hands cramping from how tightly he holds the steering wheel. He chances a glance and Lelouch is staring at his hands.

“You left without a snack and you had a screwdriver.” He starts. “I’m sure you’re pissy.”

“You don’t always have to be like this, Lelouch.”

“Oh alright, Suzaku. I’ll save us the trouble.”

Guess Lelouch remembered just as well as he did.

“Why did you even get in my car if you’re going to be this difficult.”

“Good to know you haven’t changed either.”

There was another good thirty minutes of drive time until they reached the dorms and Suzaku had already thought about leaving Lelouch at the side of the road three times.

“Suzaku.” The way his voice resonated made the brunette’s mind swirl, and he chanced another glance in Lelouch’s direction. “Get off on the next exit.” Orange streetlights combed through Lelouch’s soft features and made violet shine blood red.

Damn those pretty eyes of his.

Ever loyal, Suzaku obeys. Quickly, he finds that this exit has absolutely nothing to offer. It stems off to some neighborhood that’s poorly illuminated, and there’s not even a gas station nearby, only crumbly roads and trees. “Park the car.” Lelouch orders and Suzaku feels his mouth go dry.

“I’m not here to be your-” _Plaything_ , Suzaku bites back.

“I _know_ , Suzaku. I’m not here for that, either.”

At that, the brunette turns and takes a good look at Lelouch. For once, it’s him avoiding Suzaku’s gaze, instead focusing on something that Suzaku couldn’t see. He was always looking at something that Suzaku couldn’t see.

“I’ve missed you.”

Lelouch still wasn’t looking at him and Suzaku’s heart seized in his chest. How utterly unfair. “I’ve missed you too.” Suzaku couldn’t take his eyes off of Lelouch even if it would kill him. He looked like that sweet boy king from the forest, eyes widening a fraction in the reflection of the window as Suzaku tucked a strand of hair behind the curve of his ear. “So much.”

There was tension in the air. Suzaku let his hand hover, and Lelouch only watched him. Maybe he should’ve had another drink, Suzaku thought, if it would give him the courage to show this beautiful boy the devotion that has held his heart captive for years. But as always, Lelouch was one step ahead. He was always the brave one of the two, Suzaku remembered, as Lelouch leaned his seat back and gave Suzaku a longing look that instead of ordered, pleaded. “Show me.”

The brunette all but scrambled from his own seat, hissing as his knee hit the steering wheel harder than anticipated in the hurry to get to Lelouch’s waiting embrace. He hastily settled on Lelouch’s lap and Lelouch’s silk soft hands cradled themselves in his hair, finally finding home. When their lips met-

Suzaku knew this was it.

Lelouch licked into his mouth, and Suzaku was charmed by the boy’s selfishness. “We could’ve been doing this for a long time now,” Suzaku whispers, pulling back just enough to where Lelouch leaned forward to follow. “If only you weren’t always so difficult.”

“Shut up.” Lelouch grumbled and Suzaku smiled as they came together.

Suzaku sank into Lelouch’s mouth, drinking up his lilting moans. Lelouch kissed him just as eagerly, hands roaming every inch of Suzaku that he could reach. They fell into a rhythm, giving and taking, taking and giving. Suzaku blinked back tears as he pressed his chest flush against Lelouch, hoping that somehow it would bring him into his heart.

_Please. Make me your home_.

Lelouch pulls them down and Suzaku has the raven pinned beneath him. There’s so much he wants to say to him, now that he has him where he wants him, but Lelouch eludes his words as he cranes his neck for another mind numbing kiss.

The windows are fogged as Suzaku unbuttons Lelouch’s pants and shimmies them down. Lelouch watches him with that same entrapping gaze and it feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. The raven eases his pain by caressing Suzaku’s cheek with the back of his fingers. A soft smile graces his features and the brunette chokes back a sob.

_Please. Please_.

A hand snakes between Lelouch’s legs and the boy’s breath hitches. Even through his underwear, he could feel the wet throb of Lelouch’s cunt against his fingers. Lelouch moans low and Suzaku feels white hot.

“ _Lelouch...Lelouch_.” He was under his siren spell too. Always has been.

“Suzaku, wait.”

The man in question pauses and opens his eyes to a debauched sight. Lelouch, ever the definition of primed perfection, sat disheveled. His bangs were sticking to his flushed cheeks, his chest was heaving, and his jeans were shamelessly lowered to his mid thigh. Suzaku hated how he still found him breathtakingly beautiful.

That same hand that crowned him tightened around his wrist and pulled his hand away from Lelouch’s heat. Suzaku’s brows furrowed for a moment before Lelouch let it drop back to the brunette’s side.

“I don’t want to ruin this. Let’s go home.”

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, desperately trying to find something in those violet eyes. Lelouch simply closed them and tilted his chin away.

“I-” Suzaku swallowed the lump in his throat. “Okay.”

Slinking back into the driver’s seat, he hit his knee on the steering wheel again. It didn’t hurt as much this time.

Suzaku looked out to the trees, hoping to find an answer in the way they swayed like Lelouch could. Trembling fingers covered kiss swollen lips, blocking them from speaking into existence any of the feelings he held for the boy currently pulling up his jeans in the passenger seat. Lelouch buckled his seat belt and its click was absolute.

Suzaku revved the engine once more, and they drove off without another word.

He thought he might’ve seen Lelouch try to reach out for him, but he’s sure it was a trick of the light.

-

Thirty minutes passed in the blink of an eye, and they were back to the well lit dorms. Lelouch wordlessly opened the door and stepped out. The light was harsh and it bathed Lelouch in white as easily as it left Suzaku in darkness, and he found himself grieving that nostalgic star freckled smile as Lelouch instead gave him an iridescent flash of teeth.

Ever the actor.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Suzaku wondered if he’d stay true to his word. He seldom did. “Goodnight, Suzaku.”

He’s never even saved Suzaku’s number. Both of them knew that.

“Goodnight, Lelouch.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
